Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CVT drive train having a continuously adjustable variator, and having a transmission input shaft situated on a primary drive side, to which a start-up device and a secondary drive, in particular an electrical machine constituting a secondary drive, are disposed co-axially. In addition, the present invention relates to a method for operating such a CVT drive train.
Description of the Related Art
From international publication WO 2011/127892 A1 a hybrid vehicle is known, having an electrical machine and a chain-driven, conical-pulley transmission according to the preamble of claim 1. A starting clutch and the electrical machine are situated radially outside of a torque sensor.
From European patent specification EP 0 908 343 B1 a hybrid system is known, having a combustion machine and a motor/generator, as well as a continuously variable transmission in various embodiments.
An object of the present invention is to simplify or to improve the construction and/or operation of a CVT drive train having a continuously adjustable variator, and having a transmission input shaft situated on a primary drive side to which a start-up device and a secondary drive are disposed coaxially.